Split bolt electrical connectors are typically used to electrically and mechanically connect two conductors, such as a tap conductor and a main conductor. The tap and main conductors are inserted into a channel in the split bolt connector. A nut is threadably connected to the split bolt electrical connector to axially move an insert into engagement with the conductors to secure the conductors in the connector.